


Reasons

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-21
Updated: 2004-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For bibliotech.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> For bibliotech.

**10 Reasons Why I'm Not In Love With Dominic Monaghan, by Billy Boyd**

1) He's a bloke. ~~Which is ..... yeah. Kinda odd but ... a little bit exciting. I mean, only him, y'know?~~

2) He's an English wanker. ~~Whose accent is kinda sexy, in a way ... his **voice** is sexy.~~

3) He's seen me blind drunk, and I've seen him likewise inebriated. ~~And held him up and called him a taxi home and curled up with him to make sure he'd be alright in the night.~~

4) He supports Man U. ~~Who really are shite. ... But the look Dom gets on his face when they win, like the whole world's fucking fantastic ... makes my heart pound.~~

5) I'm _with_ someone. ~~Who isn't Dom. Which .... hurts like fuck when I let myself think it.~~

6) Sometimes I hate his clothes. ~~I've told him he'd be much better off not wearing them, but I don't think he got the message.~~

7) He wears eyeliner, I mean, he's that ... that _Domish_, he wears _eyeliner_. ~~And by God I cannot stop looking at his eyes when he has that on. Or ... at any other time, really. His eyes are so fucking beautiful. Like deep wells of the sea, or, something.~~

8) He has these kind of odd features, like his nose and his jaw and his ears. ~~Which are the hottest fucking things in existance. I mean, other parts of him are hot, but God, those little Domish things, that tilt of his head when he's thinking .... yeah, sometimes I forget to breathe.~~

9) He's my best mate, the best mate I'll ever have most likely. ~~And I don't wanna fuck that up.~~

10) He doesn't need me. ~~I **need** him.~~

  
**10 Reasons Why I'm Not In Love With Billy Boyd, by Dominic Monaghan**

1) He's a bloke. ~~Which is **extremely** weird.~~

2) He's a Scottish arse. ~~With a very sexy accent and a _very_ sexy arse.~~

3) He's seen me ratarsed, and I've seen _him_ ratarsed. ~~And held him and smoothed his hair back when it was all too much for him.~~

4) He cannot keep hold of a pair of bloody sunglasses. ~~And I loved every time he gave me that look of gratitude when I'd hand them to him. Like I was the only person in the world. Like he always makes me feel.~~

5) He has a girlfriend. ~~Which hurts like fuck.~~

6) Sometimes he hates what I wear. ~~He keeps telling me I'd be better off not wearing some of the stuff I do. And making hand gestures as he does so. I'm usually too distracted by his filtrum and his eyes to hear or even see straight.~~

7) He's absolutely beautiful. ~~And therefore way out of my league.~~

8) He has these hands and these .... which are .... ~~perfect.~~

9) He's my best mate, probably the best mate I'll ever have. ~~And I desperately don't want to fuck this up with him.~~

10) He doesn't need me. ~~I **need** him.~~


End file.
